


Stripes

by PutItBriefly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Breasts leaking, F/M, Masturbating, Oral, PIV, PWP, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutItBriefly/pseuds/PutItBriefly
Summary: Ten months of marriage were enough to thoroughly rid Rin of any lingering suspicions that sex was not something Lord Sesshoumaru desired. He always seemed so assured of himself, so fully capable of meeting any challenge head on and without assistance. Worldly concerns were beneath him. The idea that he could quiver with hunger for the touch of a lover was incompatible with the image he projected.When Lord Sesshoumaru offered himself as a husband—not as a companion, but as a husband—and the distinction between those two concepts was so heavily drawn, Rin had been forced to adjust her conception of him. At first, she guessed his feelings might have been born from reciprocity. He realized she had fallen in love with him, examined this discovery, and decided that marriage suited him as well. Since then, she had grown to think perhaps she charmed her lord quite naturally all on her own, that if she had rejected his suit, he would have stewed in hurt feelings and futile pining.*Smut smut smut
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 114





	Stripes

Ten months of marriage were enough to thoroughly rid Rin of any lingering suspicions that sex was not something Lord Sesshoumaru desired. He always seemed so assured of himself, so fully capable of meeting any challenge head on and without assistance. Worldly concerns were beneath him. The idea that he could quiver with hunger for the touch of a lover was incompatible with the image he projected.

When Lord Sesshoumaru offered himself as a husband—not as a  _ companion, _ but as a  _ husband _ —and the distinction between those two concepts was so heavily drawn, Rin had been forced to adjust her conception of him. At first, she guessed his feelings might have been born from reciprocity. He realized she had fallen in love with him, examined this discovery, and decided that marriage suited him as well. Since then, she had grown to think perhaps she charmed her lord quite naturally all on her own, that if she had rejected his suit, he would have stewed in hurt feelings and futile pining.

Lord Sesshoumaru was never shy when it came to his wants, but he wasn’t direct, either. Rin knew he was feeling amorous when Master Jaken and A-Un were sent away on transparently pointless errands, when his armor disappeared in the evening, when he strode barefoot around the campsite and she could see the stripes that adorned his ankles peeking out from the edge of his hakama.

As her pregnancy advanced, Rin had less and less energy to devote to him. The blatant invitations went unanswered with increasing frequency. It was exhausting, carrying two babies. Rin was always uncomfortable. Her back and ankles were perpetually sore. She needed to relieve herself constantly. Her nipples leaked and chafed at the mere  _ suggestion _ of clothing. With Master Jaken exiled, she felt free to shed her kimono and recline in just her hadajuban. The light weight cloth alone gave her nipples some relief. They were visible through her hadajuban as two dark circles but it wasn’t so sheer that Lord Sesshoumaru would think she was teasing him cruelly.

Neglect—or the perception of neglect—left Lord Sesshoumaru undeniably sulky. He was so powerful; too easily could one forget his stoicism hid a heart that was terribly fragile. His soul was strong, staying kind despite his cold-hearted mother and a father who apparently felt his time on this earth was better spent devising elaborate manipulations than simply teaching his son his values, but Lord Sesshoumaru was nevertheless carrying the scars of such treatment.

Of course, Rin did not  _ mean _ to neglect him. Perversely, the pregnancy that made every task a misery also seemed to leave her yearning for his touch more than she had before.

It was…

The truth of the matter was that Rin failed to appreciate her youth. She had not valued what it was to have perky breasts and a flat tummy. Her legs had been toned from years of running all over the village—delivering medicines, delivering babies, caring for the sick and infirm. Should a useful herb grow at the top of a cliff, Rin thought nothing of scaling it. Kagome had taught her how to swim. Hours spent practicing the eggbeater kick and breaststroke had left her with compact muscles and what had felt like endless stamina.

She wasn’t naive—Rin had known pregnancy would irrevocably change her body. But she had not expected to fall pregnant so soon. She had been by Kagome’s side for every moment of research, the fallout of every failed remedy. Rin knew first hand how Kagome and Inuyasha were struggling to conceive. Foolishly, she had attributed their troubles to mixing human and demon blood, thought surely her choice of husband condemned her to a similar fate. She pictured her children as hard-won in a hazy, distant future. Rin never dared to predict  _ twins _ or consider the way two babies amplified every change her body underwent. She looked like three ripe melons beneath her hadajuban, breasts and belly all ribboned with jagged pink stretch marks.

Her lord husband Sesshoumaru—so beautiful, regal and ethereal. Rin’s heart trembled at the thought of proving to him the limitations of her human body. Their marriage had barely begun. She had not been his wife a full year and she already didn’t let him see her nude anymore. 

Her lord husband Sesshoumau—who walked barefoot around the campsite because she had a silly infatuation with his toenails—claws so  _ tiny, _ especially the pinky toes—who knew how she loved that teasing glimpse of the stripes on his legs.

More than just the longing for his touch, Rin was overwhelmed by her  _ fondness _ for him. A glance from him, and she wanted to give Lord Sesshoumaru everything. Every happiness. Every indulgence.

Words little more than a wistful sigh, Rin said, “Let me…” and beckoned him to come to her. Carefully, she shifted onto her knees. Hardly willing to ignore such summoning, Lord Sesshoumaru approached. He stood perfectly still while Rin untied his hakama. She pulled the garment down slowly, revealing the stripes that decorated his hips little by little. Rin discarded his fundoshi. The stripes came in pairs all over his body. She kissed the very tip of the two on his left hip, then kissed the very tip of the two on his right hip. 

His penis was flaccid. Lord Sesshoumaru made no secret of his hopes, but his body did not stir at thoughts the way hers did. Anticipation alone had no effect on him. Fondly, Rin rubbed her cheek against his member. Lord Sesshoumaru answered her by bending his knees. His pelt, usually seen dragging on the ground behind him, laid conspicuously between them. Rin tucked it beneath her to ease the ache that kneeling for as long as she intended would cause. Then, she dedicated herself to petting and stroking Lord Sesshoumaru to hardness.

Even after ten months (and with the knowledge he was capable of turning into a massive dog) the transformation of his cock was still rather incredible. It began so unassuming but with the proper encouragement grew long and thick, hard while velvet soft, ribboned by pulsing veins. 

Her tongue flat and wide, Rin licked the underside of the shaft.

Lord Sesshoumaru remained in control of himself. He did not pant and moan when she touched him. Learning what he liked was an ongoing experiment.

Rin closed her lips around the bulbous tip of his cock, sucking gently. She closed both fists around his length and pumped with a steady rhythm and pressure. 

Lord Sesshoumaru looked down at her with clear, composed golden eyes.

Slowly, she took more of him into her mouth, alternating between sucking hard with hollowed cheeks and bobbing her head to mimic thrusting.

He blinked slowly, leisurely gathered her hair in his hands. 

When her jaw began to hurt, Rin leaned back on her heels and worked on him with just her hand.

“You’re doing well, Rin.”

She kissed his cock, lathered it with her tongue. How did he maintain his poise? When Lord Sesshoumaru used his mouth on her, Rin’s gratitude escaped her in moaning and keening, crying and begging. Lord Sesshoumaru was not even out of breath. His voice was a powerful aphrodisiac, though. Making sure to keep pumping his cock with one hand, Rin raised herself off her knees just enough to pull the end of her habajuban up with the other. She needed the relief of her fingers between her legs. She rubbed herself and her husband at a matching pace. The thin fabric of her hadajuban pulled. She paid it no mind.

Until Lord Sesshoumaru bent over, his hips leaning away from her as his face came towards her own, and parted her robe, completely baring her breasts.

And then he  _ stared. _

Her hands stilled.

Lord Sesshoumaru’s fingers skimmed lightly over her breasts, examining the texture of her stretch marks. They were heavy with early milk, so responsive to all stimulation. Rin’s head rolled forward, sighing at the unexpected pleasure.

Lord Sesshoumaru knelt. “You have been hiding your stripes from me.”

Caught, Rin flushed. That his hands curled possessively around her breasts did  _ not _ chase the red from her cheeks.

“Why?”

“They’re ugly.”

He frowned. “You like my markings.” There was an accusation hidden somewhere, like Lord Sesshoumaru was suspicious she had lied to him every time she called him beautiful even though they both knew how easily he saw through deception.

Rin swallowed hard. He was lifting and parting and pushing her breasts together in a matter that was causing her to tremble at its eroticism. Answering him with words was difficult. “Yours are beautiful.”

And they were. Lord Sesshoumaru’s stripes were smooth, symmetrical and vibrant. They came in perfectly matched pairs and tapered off into sharp points. His body looked as though an artist painted him, each stroke thoughtful and purposeful.

Lord Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed the slope of one breast. His tongue traced a line down to her nipple, and Rin shivered. He fondled the other breast still, and she moaned. He kissed and he licked and he let her feel his teeth against her skin. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the rhythm of his shoulder and her finger tips followed the length of his arm all the way down to the hand stroking his own cock. At her touch, his hand froze.

Lord Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. Rin opened her mouth, ready to receive his cock. Bent over, Lord Sesshoumaru returned his attention to her breasts, cupping them and pressing them together. He pushed his cock between them, thrusting shallowly. Rin’s hands joined his, and Lord Sesshoumaru repeated his thrusts. After a few repetitions, he straightened his back and slid his cock into her waiting mouth. Rin sucked and bobbed, then he pulled out and rubbed himself against her breasts again. He alternated like that, over and over, thrusting into her mouth then thrusting between her breasts until he spilled himself on her chest.

Subdued by his orgasm, Lord Sesshoumaru lowered himself to the ground. He allowed himself a moment of loose-limbed afterglow, but all weaknesses were intolerable to a great demon of such stature, even the ones that came with euphoria. A spike of energy passed through him with such force that his hair swayed. Recovered, Lord Sesshoumaru pulled up his hakama and tied it shut.

Rin used the sleeve of her habajuban to wipe his leavings off her chest. “You like my stretch marks.”

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Lord Sesshoumaru asked, “You thought I wouldn’t?”

Rin shrugged. It was her understanding that humans generally found stretch marks unsightly, but Lord Sesshoumaru was not human. It suddenly struck her how poor her justification had really been.

“My clan prizes markings,” Lord Sesshoumaru said. “I find it enticing that you have so many. I had not expected it from a human.” He slid closer and lowered his head to her breasts, kissing them again. He rubbed one of her nipples between his fingers. Milk beaded at the tip, and his brow knit.

“Early milk,” Rin explained. “My body is getting ready to feed our babies.” 

Lord Sesshoumaru did not lift his head. He sat in silent contemplation of her words, then licked the milk away with one swipe of his tongue.

Words to describe tastes were not among Lord Sesshoumaru’s vocabulary. At least, not the sort of words Rin would use. He did not think of things in terms of savory or salty or sweet. There was no sense in asking him if he liked the taste of her milk. But he continued to massage her breasts, to pepper them with kisses and licks and when more milk appeared, he lapped it up. He took one nipple into his mouth and _ sucked.  _ Rin felt the pull all the way to her core, and she cried out in pleasure and need and the mesmerizing knowledge that Lord Sesshoumaru had intentionally drank her milk.

He urged her to lay back, folding his pelt beneath the small of her back and her hips. He eased her hadajuban off, then kissed a trail down every line on her belly, methodically worshiping every one. The babies danced under such attention. “For your mother,” Lord Sesshoumaru said pointedly, “not you.”

Rin laughed. “Don’t be mean to them!”

When he had thoroughly venerated her belly, Lord Sesshoumaru lowered his head between her legs. He moaned audibly and Rin heard him mutter, “On your thighs, too.” His voice was thick with lust, the  _ filthiest _ tone she had ever heard from him. He began by kissing and sucking where her legs met her crotch. He was slow to give his attention to her pussy, wet and wanting and thrumming with need. Rin was panting hard long before he parted her folds with his tongue, begging long before he closed his lips around her clit. Her orgasm took her quickly and it took her hard. Stars burst behind her eyes.

Rin drifted in the euphoria and when she found her husband, he was watching her, himself entirely nude, stroking his cock. 

No words passed between them as they moved together. He laid on his back and she mounted him. Rin shuddered at the delicious feel of being filled, at the pressure against her clit. She pressed her palms against his chest, using that leverage to rise and impale herself on his cock again. Her breaths came out in short puffs. 

Lord Sesshoumaru was pale and still.  _ Composed _ .

How long had he masturbated while simply watching her in the throes of pleasure? Rin didn’t know. “Are you close?”

“Yes.”

Rin leaned back, heels of her hands planted sturdy on his thighs. The rhythm she set was slow, penetrating deep and lingering in the connection of their flesh. His hands sought her hips, her belly and finally her breasts. Her pleasure built gradually, gently and she when she came, she let the orgasm wash over her, radiant.

Rin continued to ride Lord Sesshoumaru, doing her best to keep the rhythm steady for him. She watched his face, searching for a sign he had reached completion. A muscle in his jaw jumped. A tremor ran through his body. She eased her movements. When he was soft, Rin slipped off to lay beside him in the nest of his fur.

She could hear nothing but her own breathing. He was so still. His eyes were shut and Rin knew better than to suppose he was sleeping. She waited for the frisson of demonic power that would heal his spent energy, reinvigorate his spent flesh. It did not come.

Lord Sesshoumaru opened his eyes half-way, stroked her cheek with his knuckles, and laid beside Rin in the warmth of the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing porn. I went to the good people at the SessRin Discord server and asked what I ought to write because I didn't have any smutty ideas. Thanks to Rizuka, Lou, tinyfoots and Spicy Lady for the many good ideas. I think I used them all?
> 
> Beta read by Lou and Mav


End file.
